


This Moment (Right Here and Now)

by blinking_post



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Salaryman Yuto, Still an Idol Yamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a shock when Yamada sees Yuto’s face amongst all the screaming girls a third of the way through the concert.  Yuto’s wearing a shit-eating grin on his face, teasing Yamada with the slight tilt of his head when their eyes meet, and he can’t help but break out into a grin of his own mid-lyric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment (Right Here and Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fic in literally 5 years and then YutoYama/YamaJima happened to me and I got bit by the writing bug. It's not the best but I still hope you enjoy.

\----

 

It’s a shock when Yamada sees Yuto’s face amongst all the screaming girls a third of the way through the concert.  Yuto’s wearing a shit-eating grin on his face, teasing Yamada with the slight tilt of his head when their eyes meet, and he can’t help but break out into a grin of his own mid-lyric.  He simultaneously feels ridiculous (he’s wearing glitter and sparkles!) and like he can conquer the world just from the way Yuto’s beaming at him.

 

At the top of his lungs he shouts, “Really, love you!” The crowd, from the floor to the top row, roars but Yuto just silently mouths, “Me too,” and well, that’s just it, isn’t it?  Words meant for only him and knowing that is enough to make him feel like he can fly, fear of heights be damned.

 

During the MC talk the group teases him, Hikaru chiming in with, “Eh, Yama-chan, why do you keep look over there?” while pointing to the right side of the stage and Chinen’s, “Yamada won’t stop smiling!” and Yabu’s cheeky, “Ah!  I see.  There must be a girl he likes over there, right?” which has the fans erupt into another excited roar.

 

“No!  That’s not it!” he protests immediately, giddy but still trying to quell the embarrassment from being so transparent.  Yuto only watches on, snickering at him, enjoying every minute of it.  Yamada bites down on his bottom lip when his attempt to rid the stupid grin on his face fails.

 

The moment the show is over he rushes backstage, throws on a haphazard disguise, grabs his bag, and he’s running past the other members as they’re entering the dressing room.  “Yamada!” someone shouts after him, but he doesn’t stop.

 

Adrenaline pumps through his veins and he feels euphoric.  He bursts through the back door, cool night air hitting his sweaty skin, and sure enough Yuto’s leaning casually against the wall in jeans and a gray blazer over a white v-neck.

 

“You!” He’s brimming with excitement, practically bouncing with unreleased energy.

 

“Me?  Is idol group Hey! Say! Jump’s lead member talking to me?” Yuto’s teasing him but he doesn’t care, just jumps into Yuto’s arms and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, mumbling, “you’re an idiot,” between breaths.  When Yuto finally lets him down, he buries his face into Yuto’s chest to stifle his laughter and hide the flush of his cheeks.

 

“Eh?  Ryosuke, are you embarrassed?”

 

“Shut up!”  But he is, he really really is so he just burrows in deeper and listens to the steady thrum of Yuto’s heartbeat.  “How’d you even find out?”

 

A low laugh rumbles from Yuto’s chest but he keeps his arms draped over Yamada’s shoulders, chin resting on top of Yamada’s head.  “You didn’t think you could hide it forever, did you?”

 

Yamada squeezes him.  “I was going to tell you.”

 

Yuto smiles into his hair and squeezes back.  “I know.”

 

\----

 

They’re a mess of giggles and stolen kisses getting back to Yuto’s car.  Yuto crowds him up against the hood and he should resist, knows he shouldn’t be doing this in public, but the adrenaline from finding Yuto there at the concert is still running through his veins and making him reckless.

 

He wants Yuto close, so close they’re sharing the same breath so he grips Yuto’s hair and pulls until they are flushed against each other.  One of them, he doesn’t know which, can’t think past the way Yuto’s pressing him up against the side of the car now, opens the door and they slip inside.  

 

Before the door even closes Yuto’s already making quick work of undressing him, licking a strip of skin just above his belt as he tugs Yamada’s pants down, sending a shiver down his spine.  Yuto’s breath ghosts over him and his cock twitches, eager, but he doesn’t do more than lay light kisses on the tip.

 

Yamada’s not above begging, whining out, “Please.”  Taking pity on him, Yuto finally seals his mouth over him and sinks down, taking as much of Yamada into his mouth as he can.

 

“Oh fuck...”  He moans, hands snaking into Yuto’s hair, hold so tight it must hurt, but god Yuto is so good at this, wet and hot and moaning like this is the only thing he wants to do with his life.  He peeks down, sees bright red lips wrapped around his cock and eyes heavy with lust and heat and love, and it sets Yamada on fire.  

 

Yuto’s mouth works furiously, sucking and licking quickly, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit, and suddenly Yamada’s too close.  He doesn’t want it to end like this, not tonight, so, with a pained groan, he pulls Yuto off.  At Yuto’s confusion, he quickly reaches over the middle console, pulls out the lube and straddles Yuto’s hips.  The first finger is slow, tentative and gentle but soon after Yamada’s a writhing mess in Yuto’s lap, three long fingers driving deep inside, pushing him to the edge of sanity as he tries to find something, anything, to center himself.

 

Yuto must be at his limit too because he pulls his fingers out, readies himself at Yamada’s entrance, cock in one hand, and lets out a strained, “Ryosuke.”

 

Yamada doesn’t wait, feels too empty, so he just sinks down and feels the stretch and burn and fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises.  He doesn’t care, just lifts himself up and slowly sinks down again and again and again, steadily rocking faster and harder as the burn gives way to white hot pleasure; their moans and the slap of skin against skin as he’s driving down onto Yuto’s cock filling the air.

 

The look on Yuto’s face, pure awe, when he says, in a strained voice, “God you’re so beautiful,” is enough to have him tumbling over the edge, gripping onto Yuto’s shoulder as he trembles in his lap.  Yuto surges forward, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as his inside tightens and flutter, hips stuttering and erratic, and then Yuto’s coming too, spilling hot and slick inside.

 

They sit there a moment, draped over each other as they try to catch their breath.  Yuto starts snickering into the base of Yamada’s neck, breaking the silence.  “All this time I really thought you’d be a terrible singer.”

 

Indignant, Yamada pinches his side, causing Yuto to squawk in pain.  “It’s how I make my living, you know.”

 

Yuto’s hand comes up to brush Yamada’s hair out of his eyes and tucks it behind an ear. He looks right into Yamada, no hesitancy, no doubt, just full acceptance and understanding, and says, “I know,” the words _I wouldn’t change a thing_ hangs like a promise in the air.

 

His heart clenches in his chest and he can’t help but think, _this moment, right here and now, it’s perfect_.

  
\----

**Author's Note:**

> It was extremely hard to make the dialogue work and not feel awkward, especially the "Really, love you!" It made makes more sense if you think it in terms of, "Hontou, suki da!" because of the vagueness and lack of context but I've kind of resolved to not include foreign languages in my fics. Just preferences I guess =)


End file.
